Beauty and the Beast Later
by Angel of Music24
Summary: Just as the title says. A one shot. Enjoy!


Note: I had to name the Beast because calling him Beast the entire story would get dumb. So his name will be…hmmm… Stephan

*****

Shards of glass scattered across the polished marble, they were followed by three dozen blooming roses. Belle sunk to the floor and began picking up the debris as her husband's roars echoed around her. "Stephan, please what is the matter?" With her question Stephan threw a stack of papers at the wall, then fell to his knees."How could you?" He asked as he clutched his heart; Belle scooted closer to her husband."What are you speaking of?""I got a letter today congratulating me on the child that is to be expected." Belle raised her hand to her mouth and wiped a few tears that had formed. "How can that be Belle?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "We have not-" He motioned to the bed and dropped his head into his hands."Please, Stephan it is not what you think." She seized his hand to her rapidly beating heart."Correct me if I am wrong: You have lied to me about this relation, You have spent more time with him than me this last month, and you are now carrying his child. Do you deny any of this?" "I do not, but please-" "I will have a carriage ready to take you where ever you would like. You have an hour to pack your things and get out of my home." With that Stephan stood and walked from the room; leaving Belle alone-truly she shoved various belongings into bags of different sizes she thought back to the first time she met Garret Wilson III- the man she had recently become a mistress to. He was tall, well dressed, rich and wickedly charming, however, Belle disliked him immediately.

It was a rainy day when Belle took her trip to bring weekly groceries to her father. She made her way from the usual food stalls, picking fruits and vegetables that were adequate. Few recognized her as the Prince's wife and bowed but mostly people had gotten used to her presence. She exchanged a few francs for a pound of fish then ran directly into Mr. Wilson- causing her to drop her basket of recent purchases; allowing a contrast of fruits to escape to the surrounding mud puddles."I am sorry Miss, please let me help you." He bent to replace her goods, then realizing who she was became awestruck. "Oh-" He cleared his throat. " I am quite sorry. Please allow me to make it up to you, Madam.""That is not necessary, Sir, there is not much harm done." Belle said taking her basket from his hands.

"Please, I will not rest easily until I am sure I have restored your good company." Mr. Wilson struck a enticing half smile and Belle allowed him to re-buy the food lost to the muck. "Let me to introduce myself; I am Garret Wilson III." Belle smiled, knowing the extension on his name was only there to add importance. Belle had heard of the man previously; his name usually came up as a ladies man that should only be met with caution."I am glad to have you acquaintance. I am-""Yes, I know." He said before kissing her hand. The pair walked to a stand selling apples and pears. Garret purchased four of each then traveled to the next seller. "I have heard of your interest in reading. I must ask if you have seen any of Nathaniel Hawthorne? He is an American writer.""No, I do not believe I have read any of his novels-nor many from the New World." Belle said almost absent mindedly. "Please will you permit me to give you a copy or so?""I could not except any thing more from you. Thank you." She said, trying her best to rid him of her company."Then let me loan them to you." Belle sighed- knowing he would persist until she gave in. She nodded in compliance."Wonderful, my house is just the street." Belle felt uneasy as she followed him through the buzzing street. The rumors that circled him were distasteful, yet, she had no way to escape him without seeming rude. Perhaps she was being overly dramatic; his kindness had not yet proved dangerous. "Here we are, it will only take a moment. Please come in." Garret said as he disappeared into the well manicured villa. Belle took a deep breath and followed him. She was led through a small parlor to a sizeable study lined with book shelves. "My Mother and sisters are in America making a new life for themselves. They send me novels and stories of all kinds- knowing my passion for them. As you can see I have quite a collection.""Yes I see. Have you read all of them?" "Not quite- there never seems to be enough time in the day." Garret said with a smirk."Yes, I know what that is like." There was a silence before He turned to the book shelf to scour for The Scarlet Letter. "I am excited for you to read this particular story. It is about a strong beautiful woman- like yourself." He pulled the book from the shelf and closed the space between him and Belle. "She falls in love with a priest and is thrown into an affair." He said, his voice becoming more alluring. "She forgets her husband and allows her temptations to lead her to a risky, gratifying yet regretful path." As he came even closer Belle was no longer sure if Garret was speaking of the story- and as he pressed his lips to hers she was sure the book was irrelevant. Belle backed away, Garret's wanting eyes perusing her. "Please stop-" Belle whispered through a raspy, fragile voice. He chuckled and regained his earlier position on her lips. Even though she pushed him away, running from him, persistent 'No's escaping her lips Garret accomplished his plan that left Belle helpless on the floor of his study. "If you love your husband you will not breath a word of this to anyone." Garret said before leaving her alone, her eyes full of tears and no idea how Stephan would in all it was Belle's dress maker who noticed the growing bulge on Belle's torso three months later. And as Belle loaded her things into the carriage she wiped a few remaining tears from her cheek. A line of the palaces staff gathered to say their goodbyes and each embraced the woman they had all come to love. Moments later Belle was on her way to town, away from her home. Through out the coming months Belle helped her father as she used to, however, he never knew why his daughter had come back to him, and why she was with child. Belle kept herself busy enough that she never had to contemplate the happenings of the previous months. The rumors of Belle and Mr. Wilson circled through the town, all containing the element of Belle's never giving consent in the idea of cheating on her husband. It was a few weeks later when a carriage arrived to the small cottage. Belle answered the door to find her husband standing before her. "I have no words to make up for my behavior. Except that I am sorry I ever doubted you. I am sorry I forced you away in such a condition. There is no excuse, I apologize. Please, forgive me." Belle stood, being balanced only by the large wooden door. "Belle, dear, please do you forgive me?""Yes." Was all she could muster to say. Stephan fixed a lock of loose hair behind her ear then kissed her softly.


End file.
